Warriors : Moonfall
by SimonScamps
Summary: When the raging fire, swift breeze, strong ripple, and the silent darkness meet, only two can save the forest. When Dewpaw, daughter of Eggstar, gets lost during a patrol, will she be able to get back? Can her father cope with losing her so suddenly? And who is the prophecy speaking of?


Eggstar's eyes opened. The light was bright in his eyes, though it was a dark night. It was greenleaf here, though in the forest it was leaf-fall. "This must be StarClan." Duskheart and Featherpaw padded up from nowhere. Duskheart touched Featherpaw's pale pink nose, and he left, trotting firmly into the blazing starlight. Duskheart adjusted his position, his blue eyes gazing straight into Eggstar's. Duskheart began to meow, "When the raging fire, the swift breeze, the strong ripple, and the silent darkness meet, only one can save the forest."

Eggstar stretched from his nest and padded across the camp, his eyes widened with shock. He slipped through the brambles into the medicine den. "Firefrost." The white and ginger she-cat whirled around. "When the raging fire, the swift breeze, the strong ripple, and the silent darkness meet, only one can save the forest." Firefrost gazed in surprise. "I'll try to figure that out..."

Eggstar leaped to the high rock's top. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." he yowled. Weaselnose, Leopardtail, Rabbitfoot, and Ashheart came, followed by Timberpelt, Littlejaw, Moorpaw, Cloudfur, Blackkit, Vixenkit, Quartzdrift, and Lionbelly.

"Blackkit, Vixenkit, step up." The older kits stepped to the highrock's top. They stood with their leader. "You have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Do you promise to train hard to understand the warrior code?" Both kits nodded. "Then by the power invested by me and StarClan, Blackkit, Vixenkit, I name you Blackpaw and Vixenpaw. Vixenpaw, your mentor will be Ashheart. Blackpaw, your mentor will be Timberpelt."

"Timberpelt, hunting patrol with Blackpaw, Leopardtail, and Moorpaw."

"Ashheart, patrol with Vixenpaw, Weaselnose, and Dewpaw."

"We must attack RiverClan. They've been threatening the borders since WindClan first attacked. The attack will be tomorrow night. I've studied the river. It's low and we should be able to get across."

Eggstar dipped his head and stepped down. The patrols padded into the forest.

Dewpaw followed her mentor Weaselnose through the undergrowth. Ashheart was leading them around the borders. Vixenpaw looked excited for her first patrol, but she was silent and crouching.

Dewpaw lifted her head and opened her mouth. She smelled a mouse! Dewpaw saw the mouse and stalked forward. She bent into a crouch, and sprung. Baring her fangs, she slammed her fangs into the mouse's neck.

Dewpaw picked up the mouse and leapt from the ferns. The patrol was gone. Dewpaw set down the mouse. "Ashheart? Weaselnose? Vixenpaw? Anyone?" Dewpaw stumbled around. A big brown tabby tom with a torn ear and dark amber eyes was standing behind her. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" meowed the tom, unsheathing his claws.

Dewpaw squealed in fear. The tom sunk his fangs into her hind leg. Dewpaw cried out and raked her claws across his nose. The brown warrior fell back, and Dewpaw fled, limping rapidly.

Lost, scared, and injured Dewpaw fell down by a tree. She bled onto the ground, licking her wound rapidly. "I hope I'm not deeper in ShadowClan territory." she mewed. A cat yowled. Dewpaw yowled and fled into the pine trees.

Dewpaw panted "That was close." She saw a twoleg nest and padded up to it. A small, plump, brown tabby tom with a tan underbelly, long fur, and green eyes hopped out of the entrance. A plump gray tabby tom with a white underbelly, a black stripe down his back, a nicked ear, and big blue eyes hopped out after.

"Who's that?" mewed the brown tom. The gray tom tilted his head, and opened his mouth. "Smells like a forest cat."

They showed no fear at all. Dewpaw padded up. "I'm Dewpaw. Have you heard of the Clans?"

"Oh, yes." meowed the gray tom. "But we're not scared, right Scamper?"

"Yeah!" meowed the smaller tom.

Dewpaw chuckled. These kittypets weren't so bad. Maybe she could stay with them for awhile.

"I'm lost, trying to get back to ThunderClan."

"Well, the cats here call themselves ShadowClan." mewed the gray tom.

"Maybe you two could help me get back?" meowed Dewpaw.

"Simon, do you want to go?" mewed Scamper

"Well, it would be kind." the gray tom meowed.

Dewpaw stood up. "Then let's go!

Simon pounced over the fence, landing on the other side. Scamper followed, hooking his claws in the white wood. Dewpaw jumped over last, landing on the other side.

"Scamper. You're the best fighter and tracker. Do you want to lead?"

The small tom padded to the front of the group and was watching everywhere, his mouth wide open for a smell.

"So, Dewpaw, what do these ThunderClan smell like?" mewed Simon.

"Well, I'll tell you when I smell them. Then I'll tell Scamper to follow the scent until we get to the camp." mewed Dewpaw.

"Alright." meowed Simon.

Eggstar padded to Weaselnose. "She's gone!" yowled Weaselnose. "Dewpaw disappeared on patrol!"

Eggstar yowled. "Urgent meeting!"

Cats swiftly gathered below the highrock.

"Dewpaw disappeared on patrol. I will send patrols to find her."

"Weaselnose, Ashheart, Vixenpaw, and Cloudfur. Go towards RiverClan territory."

"Tailspin, Rabbitfoot, Leopardtail, and Moorpaw. Go towards WindClan territory."

"Timberpelt, Blackpaw, Littlejaw, and Dovepaw. Go towards ShadowClan territory."

Eggstar fell in fret. How could an apprentice be gone? Was she hurt? Was she dead? Was she perfectly okay, just wandered off after a vole? "It's my fault." hissed Eggstar.

Dewpaw licked her jaws. They were almost to the thunderpath!

Scamper began to mew, "Thunderpath. Should we all cross at once or one by one?"

"Hmm. All together." meowed Simon.

Scamper took the first step out, checking for monsters. The Thunderpath reeked of acid and monster stench. A monster roared up the thunderpath. "Yikes!" yowled Scamper and fled across, followed by Simon and Dewpaw.

"We're in ThunderClan territory." mewed Dewpaw.

"Scamper, recognize that smell. It's ThunderClan." meowed Simon.

"Okay." mewed Scamper. He opened his jaws and breathed in, tasting the air.

"Dewpaw, how far do you think it will be? It's getting late..." growled Simon.

"Oh, not much further, Simon." meowed Scamper and Dewpaw at the same time.

Simon's eyes unnarrowed and he stopped to unlodge a burr from his paw.

Simon grunted in pain. Dewpaw turned around and grabbed it with her jaws. "Scather, cold youth getuh thoseth cobwthebs overth thereuth?" "Sure!" meowed Scamper and took cobwebs from a corner of a twig. He passed them over to Dewpaw. Dewpaw dropped the burr and took the cobwebs in her jaws. She wrapped them around Simon's paw to stop the bleeding.

Eggstar sat by the entrance to camp, waiting. "Any moment now, some patrol should be back with her." First came Weaselnose's patrol. "We looked everywhere, in every tunnel, every gorse bush, everything." Weaselnose meowed.

Eggstar narrowed his eyes, discouraged. "I just hope she isn't hurt." Weaselnose lead the patrol into camp.

Next came Tailspin's patrol and Timberpelt's patrol right after. "She's just not there!" meowed Tailspin and Timberpelt.

Dewpaw licked Simon's paw and they treaded onwards. "Wow, that hollow sure is big!" meowed Scamper.

"That's not just a hollow, it's ThunderClan camp!" mewed Dewpaw.

"Well, come on!" meowed Simon.

They lunged forward, charging with all their might.

"We're almost there!" meowed Scamper.

Dewpaw mewed, "Almost!"  
"It's so big!" mewed Simon.

They skidded to a halt at the entrance.

"I guess this is goodbye." mewed Dewpaw.

"Bye. We're always here to help." meowed Simon. "Come on, Scamper."

"I'll miss you." mewed Scamper.

"Wait, maybe you could take me in." mewed Dewpaw.

"Of course!" meowed Scamper. "Come on Simon!"

Simon grunted, then padded into the gorse tunnel with Dewpaw and Scamper.

Eggstar paced rapidly. His own daughter, Dewpaw, gone. His mate Rainfoot dead.

"Why does it have to be me?" he hissed.

Suddenly, he decided to turn around and pad to the gorse tunnel one more time.

Eggstar charged to the gorse tunnel and sat next to it. He thought he heard some scuffling, but he just thought it was his mind.

Dewpaw poked her head from the gorse tunnel. Eggstar yowled with joy and chased over. "My daughter! You're safe!" Dewpaw emerged.

"Did you do it alone?" asked Foxkit, one of Brindlestripe's kits.

"Yeah!" mewed his littermate Agatekit.

"Did you see any badgers?" mewled Spiderkit.

"Or foxes?" mewed Petalkit.

"I didn't see any of those." meowed Dewpaw. "And I didn't do it alone."

Rabbitfoot, Lionbelly, Quartzdrift, Weaselnose, Blackpaw, and the rest of Dewpaw's clanmates gazed on. "Then who helped you?" meowed Eggstar?

"They did." mewed Dewpaw. Scamper emerged from the gorse.

Simon slipped out as well.

"They're kittypets!" growled Rabbitfoot.

"WindClan, attack!" Sparrowstar's voice burst through the briar wall, followed by his warriors.

Dewpaw grabbed Foxkit, Simon grabbed Agatekit and Petalkit, and Scamper grabbed Spiderkit.

The group fled into the dirtplace as the battle raged on. "Run!" yowled Scamper. Spiderkit lead his littermates into the safety of a split rock covered with brambles.

"Attack!" Cedarstar yowled. Shadow Clan burst through the briar wall. Cedarstar sprung on Sparrowstar.

"Attack!" Bubblingstar yowled. RiverClan burst through another side of the wall. Bubblingstar leaped on Eggstar.

Dewpaw gazed in shock.

.


End file.
